


A Tactician's Kiss

by pasteladins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Graphic Violence, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteladins/pseuds/pasteladins
Summary: A peaceful day at the marketplace goes awry when Emblian soldiers spot Norrie and Alfonse.





	A Tactician's Kiss

“Where’d they go?”

“Check the alleyways!!”

“I want that tactician alive. She’ll be my own little toy~”

“Can you imagine how much money we could get for kidnapping the Askran prince _and_ the tactician?”

Thunder rumbled through the dark clouds, its dreadful sight only adding to Norrie’s anxiety. Her hand was held tightly in Alfonse’s own as he guided her through the alleyway. What was supposed to be a peaceful day at the marketplace turned out to be a game of cat and mouse when Emblian soldiers entered the area.

The two were at the marketplace for a day to relax, or, as Sharena referred to it, a date. However, Norrie’s adventurous nature proved to be difficult to control as she entered a nearby alleyway. She referred to the trip as a “shortcut,” much to the dismay of the worried prince, but he knew that she would not want to compromise. Her legs were tired from all the walking, and a shortcut couldn’t hurt. They were both proven wrong when a stray dagger grazed Norrie’s shoulder. The Askran prince acted immediately by taking Norrie’s hand and running away from wherever the danger was. He didn’t know where the attacker was, and he didn’t want to risk staying there to find out. To make matters worse, he and Norrie were weaponless, so there was no hope of fighting back. For now, the only solution would be to run and hide

The tactician’s lungs burned as she heaved breath after breath, and her legs stung with every step that she took. Hard cobblestone collided with her frail legs, and she felt like they were about to give out any second. She swallowed hard, failing to quell her dry throat. Despite the pain she felt, the young woman decided to speak up.

“C-Can we… St-stop for… a second…?!” She begged, causing the prince to slow his steps and come to a halt. They were just out of the alleyway, the hustle and bustle of the crowd just mere steps away. Although it didn’t guarantee safety, the chaos of the crowd could prove to be an excellent hiding spot.

Alfonse turned around, gently guiding Norrie to one of the nearby crates. He picked her up, and placed her gently on one of the crates, allowing her the rest she desired.

“We should be safe here.” The prince took a few precarious steps towards the alleyway, checking to see if any Emblian soldiers had followed. Once he felt that they were safe, his attention went back to Norrie. “Are you alright?” His hand hovered to the rip in her new cloak, lips were tugged into a grave frown as he inspected the cut.

“I’m fine, Al.” She managed to say. Her breathing had steadied, and the tactician was relieved. “It’s just a scratch – we can take care of it later.” As she recovered, Norrie scanned her surrounding area. “For now,” she hopped off the crate, “we need to get out of here.”

Alfonse raised a brow. “Have you devised a plan?” He looked over at her.

“Sort of… It’s a bit of a stretch but—”

“I think I saw them head over here!”

 _“Shit!”_ Norrie removed her cloak. “Alfonse give me your scarf!” She made quick work of her vest as well, throwing it haphazardly towards the crate. All she was left with was her white buttoned blouse. What confused him even more was that she removed her mask, revealing her bright brown eyes. Eyebrows furrowed as she casted the mask away with her other articles of clothing. She took the pile and stuffed it inside one of the crates.

He looked at her, completely dumbfounded “What? Why are you—?”

“No time to explain! Now get in that tiny alleyway!”

Emblian soldiers had arrived, weapons prepared and everything. Their leader, axe ready, knocked down the smaller crates around them, grunting as his frustrations grew. “Where are those blasted Askrans?” He turned his head to take another look around the area.

From the corner of his eyes, he spotted what seemed to be two people in one of the tighter paths of the alleyway. His hands gripped the handle of his weapon, ready for an attack. However, he stopped in his tracks when he noticed that the woman was wearing a scarf – not a cloak, and there was no mask in sight. There was also a man right behind her. The two seemed to be… sharing an intimate kiss. As for what the man was wearing, the commander couldn’t quite take a good look at him, as for the woman blocking most of his face.

Unfortunately, they were not the ones he was looking for. The Emblian Commander’s expression soured, turning away from the unnecessary display of affection.

“Sir,” one of the soldiers approached the commander. “They aren’t here anymore…” He and two other soldiers appeared from the shadow, one held daggers like the one that scrapped Norrie.

The commander growled. “They have to be around here somewhere, search the crowds! See if anyone has seen the two! We’re not leaving until we find them!”

His team shouted a curt “Yessir!” Before diving into the large crowd.

A few moments had passed, and the couple in the alleyway separated. The two panted heavily, having just shared an intense kiss – in front of strangers, no less.

The woman in question licked her lips, a glint of mischief shining in her brown eyes. She removed the scarf to reveal the rest of her peach colored hair. Her playful giggles echoed in the silent alleyway. “So,” Norrie spoke, “was that a good plan, or what, Alfie?”

The prince in question could only nod. His face was completely scarlet, crown askew and shirt halfway unbuttoned. Norrie sure was passionate when she wanted to be. “Yes… that was… a practical plan.” His bangs covered his eyes as he composed himself.

Meanwhile, Norrie pushed herself up, recovering from the ordeal as if it was nothing. “Now, I’m going to go get my clothes back. I suppose we must cut this date early. Thanks for protecting me, by the way.”

Now fully composed, Alfonse stood up and headed towards his summoner. “Yes, of course, love. We need to get that cut of yours looked at, though. Does it still hurt?”

“It’s a little sore, but I’ll be alright. There’s no need to call for a healer when we arrive at the castle, you know.” She replied, knowing full well where his thought process was.

“I know… but you can never be too careful!” Alfonse urged, an arm wrapped around hers as she adjusted her mask.

His insistence was met by more chuckling. “Alright, but we should stop by the marketplace another day. I was really looking forward to spending the day with you…”

“As was I. I shall make it up for you in the future.” Alfonse kissed the top of her hand. “I promise.”

Norrie’s cheeks were dusted with a pale pink, her lips curling into that sweet smile the prince had always adored. “It’s a promise then.”

The trip back to the castle was uneventful, luckily, and the two made it safely to the castle. Alfonse was true to his word and took Norrie out to the marketplace. This time, they didn’t have to hide in an alleyway and make-out to avoid getting caught by Emblian soldiers… those kinds of moments were meant for the bedroom only.


End file.
